I'm a cheater
by w.weirdo101
Summary: Chloe and Derek haven't been getting along lately and when Chloe wants a divorce and Derek hears a song that makes him Sad after he agrees to the divorce.


**All rights to Kelley Armstrong and P!nk**

**Dpov**

Chloe walked in smelling like colonge.

"Have you been shopping for me or have you forgotten your sex?"

"What?"

"You smell like colonge."

"Oh well I'm going to take a shower . We'll talk when I get out."

(chloe gets out of shower they're sitting on the couch)

"I'm sorry derek but we've been fighting to much."

"Why are you sorry did you get a shrink cause if you did I'll kill you." I said jokingly

"and again with the threats I'm sorry derek but I'm just not happy maybe I'm not your mate after all."

"why are you sorry are we getting a devorice?"

"I want to but that's notr why I'm sorry?"

"you did get a shrink didn't you!"

"No derek I'm so sorry but I… I … I've been cheating on you."

"Wh…what?

"that's why I smell like a man I'm sleeping with someone else and I want to be single so I don't feel guilty about it."

My jaw was on the floor I knew we've been fighting but so much I completely drove my chloe away? NO NO NO this can't be happening!

"here are the papers just sigh them and I'll be out of your house by tomarrow."

I quickly took the pen and signed then papers. I know I love chloe but she dosen't love me anymore and I want my chloe to be happy. She took the papers and went upstairs to pack. i on the other hand went to get mycar keys. I needed to take a drive. I got in my car and drove away. I turned up the radio so it was blasting and the song that came on explained what just happened to me.

**Blow me one last kiss by pink**

White knucklesAnd sweaty palms from hanging on too tightClench your jawI've got another headache again tonight  
Eyes on fire, eyes on fireAnd they burn from all the tearsI've been crying, I've been cryingI've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the ropeTrying to hold, trying to holdBut there's nothing to grabSo I let go  
I think I've finally had enoughI think I maybe think too muchI think this might be it for usBlow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too seriousI think you're full of shitMy head is spinning, soBlow me one last kiss  
Just when it can't get worseI've had a shit dayYou've had a shit dayWe've had a shit day  
I think that life's too short for thisWant back my ignorance and blissI think I've had enough of thisBlow me one last kiss  
I won't miss all of the fightingThat we always didTake it inI mean what I say when I say "there is nothing left"  
No more sick whiskey dick No more battles from meYou'll be calling a trick'Cause you no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look goodI'll go dancing aloneI will laugh, I'll get drunkI'll take somebody home  
I think I've finally had enoughI think I maybe think too muchI think this might be it for usBlow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too seriousI think you're full of shit

My head is spinning, so Blow me one last kiss  
Just when it can't get worseI've had a shit dayYou've had a shit dayWe've had a shit day  
I think that life's too short for thisWant back my ignorance and blissI think I've had enough of thisBlow me one last kiss  
Blow me one last kissBlow me one last kiss  
I will do what I pleaseAnything that I wantI will breathe, I will breatheI won't worry at all  
You will pay for your sinsYou'll be sorry, my dearAll my [inaudible][inaudible] crystal clear  
I think I've finally had enoughI think I maybe think too muchI think this might be it for usBlow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too seriousI think you're full of shitMy head is spinning, soBlow me one last kiss  
Just when it can't get worseI've had a shit dayYou've had a shit dayWe've had a shit day  
I think that life's too short for thisWant back my ignorance and blissI think I've had enough of thisBlow me one last kiss  
Blow me one last kissBlow me one last kiss  
Just when it can't get worseI've had a shit dayYou've had a shit dayWe've had a shit day  
I think that life's too short for thisWant back my ignorance and blissI think I've had enough of this

Blow me one last kiss

Wow these singers put A LOT of feeing into this song. I had tears streaming down my cheecks and wanted toi curl up and die. I realized what I just did. I gave my chloe permission to go screw around with anyone she pleases. My chloe… gone!

"Damn that song is so true"

**Thank's pink for an awesome song and kelley armstrong for an awesome book and characters.**

**My mom is obssesed with this song and I've been listening to her listening to this so I just got an idea to make a Fanfic about it because I'm obsessed with the DP characters.**


End file.
